Lincoln Goodman
"Let the examination begin!" Lincoln Goodman is Kamen Rider Ritual, my Kamen Rider Wizard OC. General Information Motifs: * Fortune Teller * Gemstones * Godzilla Equal: Kamen Rider Wizard History Lincoln Goodman is a psychiatrist. One day, he is given a mysterious box from a man on the street. Inside is a WizarDriver, an aquamarine ring, some weird colored stones, and a note instructing him to go to a remote location in the woods. By following the instructions, he meets Psychosis who explains that he is destined to battle the Phantoms trapped inside of people. Using the rings and belt, he fights the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Ritual. Styles Psychic Style Psychic, Please: Psy, Psy, Psy, Psy, Psy-Psy, Psy! Shape: Oval Elemental Power: Psychokinesis Gemstone: Aquamarine Equal: Flame Style Psychic Style is Ritual's aquamarine-colored base form, accessed through the Psychic Wizard Ring. Electro Style Electro, Please: Zap-Zap-Zap! Zap-Zap-Zap! Zap-Zap-Zap! Shape: Parrelogram Elemental Power: Lightning Gemstone: Quartz Equal: Water Style Electro Style is Ritual's peach-colored form, accessed through the Electro Wizard Ring. Forest Style Forest, Please: Grow, GROW, Grow! Grow, GROW, Grow! Color: Lime Green Elemental Power: Nature Gemstone: Peridot Equal: Hurricane Style Forest Style is Ritual's third form, accessed through the Forest Wizard Ring. Dark Style Dark, Please: Shade-Shade-Shade, SHADE! Color: Purple Elemental Power: Shadow Gemstone: Amethyst Equal: Land Style Dark Style is Ritual's fourth form, accessed through the Dark Wizard Ring. Psychic Kaiju Style Psychic, Kaiju: Think, Think, Think, Think, Think-Think Think! Special: Kaiju Fang Kaiju Breath Equal: Flame Dragon Style Psychic Kaiju Style is the evolved form of Ritual's Psychic Style, accessed through the Psychic Kaiju Wizard Ring. Electro Kaiju Style Electro, Kaiju: Shock-Shock-Shock! Shock-Shock-Shock! Shock-Shock-Shock! Special: Kaiju Claws Kaiju Slash Equal: Water Dragon Style Forest Kaiju Style Forest, Kaiju: Bloom, BLOOM, Bloom! Bloom, BLOOM, Bloom! Special: Kaiju Feet Kaiju Stomp Equal: Hurricane Dragon Style Forest Kaiju Style is the evolved form of Ritual's Forest Style, accessed through the Forest Kaiju Wizard Ring. Dark Kaiju Style Dark, Kaiju: Night-Night-Night, NIGHT! Special: Kaiju Tail Kaiju Whip Equal: Land Dragon Style Dark Kaiju Style is the evolved form of Ritual's Dark Style, accessed through the Dark Kaiju Wizard Ring. All Kaiju Style All Kaiju, Please! Strike Kaiju Equal: All Dragon Style All Kaiju Style is a combination of the four Kaiju Styles, accessed by scanning the Kaiju Timer's ring attachment on the RituDriver. Armageddon Style Armageddon, Please! Psy, Zap, Grow, Shade, Think, Shock, Bloom, Night! Color: Crimson Elemental Power: Apocalypse Gemstone: Garnet Equal: Infinity Style Armageddon Style is Ritual's final form, accessed through the Armageddon Wizard Ring. Armageddon Kaiju Choine, Finish Strike! Saiko! Armageddon Finale: Ritual manifests the Armageddon Fang on his right foot to strengthen the power of his kick. Equal: Infinity Dragon Armageddon Kaiju is the evolved form of Armageddon Style, accessed through the Finish Strike Wizard Ring. Equipment * Mana - Main power source for Ritual's gear Devices * RituDriver - Transformation device * Null Wizard Rings - Gives access to Ritual's form changes and spells * PlaMonsters - Ritual's familiars * Kaiju Timer - Ritual's wristwatch device Weapons * Rituaxe Bowgun - Ritual's primary weapon Vehicles * Mental Traveler - Ritual's Rider Machine Legend Rider Kamen Ride: Ritual! Zappu Zappu Zappu! With the Ritual Rider Card, Eon can transform into Kamen Rider Ritual's Electro Style. Ritual Lockseed: Allows Kamen Rider Juice to transform into Ritual Arms, equipped with the Rituaxe Bowgun. * Transformation: Ritual Arms: Magical Examination! ** Squash: Choine, Saiko ** Au Lait: Special, Please ** Sparking: Chop Strike Ritual Armageddon Style Lockseed: Juice-themed Lockseed. When activated, this Lockseed announces "Armageddon". * Transformation: Ritual Arms Signal Legend Ritual(Based on Ritual's Mental Traveler): Allows Sonic to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. Kaigan: Ritual! Magic is the best! Put 'em to the test! The Ritual Purgatory Ghost Eyecon is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Purgatory Eyecons, with its primary user being Kamen Rider Phenomenon. * ? Gashat: Allows Kamen Rider Grizz to transform into Ritual Gamer. * Ritual Fullbottle: Used solely to access Ritual Form. * ? Fullbottle: Used with the ? Fullbottle to access Ritual Form. * ? Fullbottle: Used with the ? Fullbottle to access Ritual Form. Ritual Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Ritual Electro Style, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ritual Armor used by Grid. It is dated 2012. Ritual All Kaiju Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Ritual All Kaiju, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2012. Ritual Armageddon Style Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Ritual Armageddon Style, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2012, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. Etymology A Ritual is a ceremonial act or action. (merriam-webster.com) Lincoln is a English name that means "lake colony". (behindthename.com) Goodman is a English name that is a variant of Good. (behindthename.com) Trivia * Kamen Rider Ritual named himself after seeing Phantom removal as being similar to a ritual. Category:Chosen One Category:Everyman